


A Very Smol Encounter

by BiancaShiro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, There are two Nozomis, it'll make sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaShiro/pseuds/BiancaShiro
Summary: The entire time Nozomi was working at the shrine, she felt a tiny pair of eyes watching her whenever she had her back turned. At first, she thinks that it's a stray cat, but that possibility quickly went away when she sees a flash of purple on her watcher. When she tries to find out more when whoever it is starts to trail her home, what she finds surprises her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello there! You can call me Bianca! I'm an aspiring fanfic writer, and I'm here to practice my writing! I posted several small works on DeviantArt, but I decided to post it here for... what's the word... more exposure? Ah well, hope you enjoy!

Nozomi couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched.

 

The entire time she was working at the shrine, she could feel a tiny pair of eyes gazing on her whenever she had her back turned, only for whatever it was to flee when she turned in its direction.

 

At first, the spiritual girl thought that it was just a stray cat, but that possibility quickly went away when she saw a flash of purple on the retreating figure.

 

_At least now I know that whatever it is, it’s not my imagination,_ Nozomi said in her thoughts, giggling at the implausibility of a purple furred cat. _At the same time, though, that shade of purple looks almost familiar…_

 

Now her curiosity was piqued. Whatever she had planned after this could wait until she found out more about her mystery guest.

 

Nozomi took a deep breath as a plan formulated in her mind. She changed out of her shrine maiden outfit and started to walk back to her apartment.

 

And just as she expected, she could feel that small pair of eyes on her again, but this time it was accompanied by a set of just as small footsteps.

 

_Maybe it’s a lost child?_ The spiritual girl’s mind was in overdrive, trying to figure out just what her new admirer could possibly be. _I wonder why they haven’t said anything yet…_

Anything that Nozomi was thinking earlier was immediately replaced with the possibility that there was someone dangerously lost and in need of help.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” She felt her mouth move without worrying what happened next.

 

Just as she expected, though, she felt that whoever was behind her was no longer there. She was about to turn around and give chase, but a rustling noise instead told her that her mystery stalker ducked into a nearby bush.

 

Judging by the fact that the bush was shivering as well, whoever was in there was probably scared.

 

Throwing any caution she might have had to the wind, Nozomi slowly approached the bush. “Hey, there’s no reason to be scared,” She said with a concerned frown and a quiet voice. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

A heavy silence followed, only broken by another rustling noise. Nozomi’s expression changed to a gentle smile as the figure emerged from the bush.

 

Suddenly, though, she found herself holding back a gasp. A shocked expression overtook her features as she came face to face with… herself.

 

Well, not quite herself. The two of them shared a lot of similar features. Both of them had their long purple fluffy pigtails and both of them wore the same school uniform. Nozomi could swear that the girl in front of her copied every detail of the spiritual girl perfectly.

 

The main difference between the two of them, however, was that the other Nozomi was… smaller for a lack of a better word. She barely came up to the actual Nozomi’s thighs, her body was a lot smaller, her head was larger and rounder, and her face was a lot more simple with only a mouth and a pair of dots for eyes. She almost looked cartoonish in a way.

 

The two Nozomis looked at each other in silence. Nozomi herself looked on in shock, while her smaller counterpart just looked up at her, shivering nervously.

 

There was something about seeing the small girl as scared as she was that made Nozomi’s heart ache. Maybe it was because said girl was herself in a way.

 

Either way, Nozomi stepped forward to comfort her doppelganger. “What’s wrong? Are you lost? “ She asked, frowning a bit more as the other girl started to back away. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

This made something click inside the smaller Nozomi. Instead of being ready to flee in fear, she instead started to look up at her larger counterpart with a curious expression on her face. She still remained completely silent, however.

 

_Maybe she doesn’t like talking that much?_ Nozomi put a finger to her chin as she thought. That didn’t matter right now, though. Right now, she had to make sure her tiny self know that she was a friend.

 

She then kneeled down next to her smaller double with a gentle smile on her face. “My name’s Nozomi. Are you Nozomi, too?” She asked.

 

That seemed to be the right kind of question to ask, since this caused the smaller Nozomi’s face to light up as she nodded rapidly.

 

Seeing the other girl’s expression brighten as it did made the taller Nozomi laugh gently, but her concern was quick to take over again. “What are you doing out here, though?” She asked. “Are you lost?”

 

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed as the small Nozomi frowned a bit, then slowly nodded her head. She remained silent as ever, though.

 

Nozomi herself let out a gentle sigh as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, her concerns all but confirmed at this point. Without thinking, she released a barrage of questions. “Where are you from? Do you have any family close by? Do you have a place where you can stay?”

 

Each one of her questions only got more silence as an answer, and with each question, the small Nozomi’s expression got sadder and sadder.

 

The spiritual girl felt her heart sink as she watched her counterpart’s expression. “Do… you even have anywhere you can go at all?” She asked.

 

After one last heavy silence, Nozomi’s tiny doppelganger shook her head again, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

By now, several questions were running through Nozomi’s head. _Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does she look almost like me, but smaller and more cartoonish?_ She thought to herself, becoming more and more confused as she looked at the smaller girl.

 

At the same time, though, her concern outweighed any confusion or caution she might have had. All that mattered to her was that she was looking at a sad, scared and lost little girl.

 

“If you don’t have anywhere to go… why don’t you come back to my apartment with me?” Nozomi asked without thinking. She didn’t care about any consequences anymore. She just had to help this girl.

 

The small Nozomi’s eyes widened at her larger counterpart’s offer. Her mouth was agape in a cartoonish fashion, and the regular Nozomi would have giggled under any other circumstance.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the smaller girl’s gape became a wide smile, and she started to rapidly nod her head as her expression brightened.

 

Nozomi let out a sigh of relief at the cheerful display. Not even the consequences of her decision took away from the joy of seeing her small counterpart as happy as she was. Since she lived alone, she didn’t need to explain anything to anyone just yet.

All it would mean in the long run for her was having another mouth to feed, and she was pretty sure she could handle that.

 

For now, though, she needed to focus on bringing her new friend home.

 

Letting out a small giggle, the spiritual girl reached down and picked up the smaller Nozomi. “Alright, glad to hear you’d love to come with me. Let’s get you back to my apartment, shall we? “ She said.

 

With that, she hoisted her smaller counterpart up and placed her on her shoulders, making the other girl let out a small, yet excited giggle. It was the first sound that Nozomi heard her make, and it just made her smile more.

 

“Come on, let’s head back,” She said, starting to pick up her pace again. The smaller Nozomi’s giggling intensified as her larger counterpart walked at a brisk pace towards her apartment.

 

As she made her way back, though, Nozomi’s mind drifted back to the rest of µ’s. She knew she had to tell the rest of her friends eventually, and it had to be sooner, rather than later.

 

Yet, instead of being nervous, she found herself getting excited at the thought. She couldn’t wait to see how everyone else would react to her small doppelganger. She knew that Honoka, Hanayo and Rin would instantly fall in love, Kotori, Umi and Eli would be confused, Nico would freak out, and Maki would probably be sarcastic, yet just as confused.

 

_Looks like I’ll have to call the rest of µ’s for an emergency meeting tomorrow,_ She thought to herself as her apartment block came into view as the moon rose. _Tomorrow’s definitely going to be… interesting!_

The mere thought of the chaos that would unfold made Nozomi giggle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now I know what you're most likely thinking: "What the heck is going on? Why are there two Nozomis?" Well, allow me to explain:
> 
> First, to establish some context, the story itself references a youtube channel called "SiIvagunner", a channel dedicated to uploading high quality video game rips. This is no ordinary video game music, though. Rather than the music just being straight up video game music, it's changed in some way. Whether it's a mashup, a song in the style of another, or another joke entirely, every rip's unique in its own way. Yeah, you can say it's a meme channel, but in its runtime, it's had an active community, produced some legitimately awesome music, and even had an entire story arc centered in an ARG (As well as a second story arc, but that's currently on hiatus).
> 
> But what does that have to do with Love Live? Well, one of the biggest running gags of the channel is Love Live's very own Snow Halation. Not only is the song itself prominent in several of rips (One of my favorites can be found here: https://youtu.be/1MqO4NfReXw), but the song itself was a major plot point of the "Reboot" ARG story arc (It got a lot of backlash when it appeared at first, but people warmed up to it after the reboot). As for Nozomi, she's the representative for Snow Halation itself in the channel's lore, and she's even the protagonist of the second story arc. Buuut... the way she's depicted is kind of... smol, to say the least. Which is where the smaller Nozomi (Known as Smol nozomi) gets her design from. See for yourself: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/siivagunner/images/1/11/Smol_Nozomi.png/revision/latest?cb=20170108015819 (The design for Smol Nozomi herself was made by Triple-Q, one of the former members of the SiIvaGunner team, but he left due to creative differences)
> 
> I'll also admit, SiIvaGunner is part of why I even got into Love Live in the first place. That, and being told to go watch it by a friend of mine. XP Basically, it was "Come for the meme, stay for the lovable characters that will forever have a place in my heart", and Snow Halation is a truly beautiful song, especially now that I know where it comes from.
> 
> Getting back on track, whether or not that Nozomi herself and Smol Nozomi are one of the same or separate entities isn't stated, but the grand finale rip (The channel ended on October 29th, but came back temporarily for a (Belated) Halloween special and for the Christmas Comeback Crisis, which is the current story arc I mentioned.) implies that they're separate. So the concept's basically "Nozomi and Smol Nozomi are separate entities and they meet in the Love Live universe". Aaand that's about it. XP 
> 
> You can view said grand finale rip here (Keep in mind that it could be preeeetty confusing if you don't know the channel's running gags XP): https://youtu.be/7VcYz6KZtqs 
> 
> I'll say the biggest challenges here were minimizing confusion between the two Nozomis, as well as not giving Smol Nozomi any dialogue. The former point is obvious, since they're the same character, technically, and I wouldn't refer to Smol Nozomi as "Smol Nozomi" until she "Told" Nozomi herself that. As for why Smol Nozomi herself doesn't have dialogue, well, my interpretation of her is that she doesn't talk outside of drawing or writing. She can speak/vocalize, but she chooses not to. 
> 
> Whew, that sure was long-winded! Explanations aside, do you have any comments? Questions? Concerns? Is this too confusing? Is Nozomi out of character? Feel free to leave me a comment and tell me!


End file.
